Don't Make Me Say Goodbye: A Sequel
by Zokka-Jelly
Summary: This is a sequel to "Don't Make Me Say Goodbye". Cass discovers she isn't to good for everything, and this is the sequel to Li'l Miss Magic's story... Hope it's good, and enjoy! Includes Tugger, Misto, Cass, Vicky and other cats. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: Voice

**Disclaimer: This story is a sequel to "Don't make me say goodbye" by Li'l Miss Magic. I do not own those rights or the rights to cats.**

Cassandra sighed gently to herself from the tip top of the junkyard. It was the only place the Rum Tum Tugger wouldn't find her. Even if he did, though, he wouldn't come after her for fear of messing up his mane in the climb.

In the past few days, she had come to realize what a self-absorbed jerk Tugger really was. Misto was right. Her eyes began to water. Misto… She wished he would talk to her.

She hiccupped away her tears and wiped them off her face. It had been exactly one week since she had had her date with Tugger. The first three days were perfect. He loved her, payed attention to her, and gave her everything. But in the next four days he hung out with other girls but dragged Cassandra with him to make her jealous.

So now she was here… In a pile of trash, hiding away alone and without Misto. They had been the best of friends--or so she thought. When her plan was complete he just walked away. They hadn't spoken since. The worst thing was that she had traded loyal and comforting Misto for stuck up and rude Tugger.

She rose gently and in a rather put-out fashion, then hopped on a trash can lid. She kicked away the stick holding the lid from sliding, and began her home-made trolley ride back to her den. Once nearing her den, she heard someone whispering to themselves--inside her house. She strained her ears but it sounded like "Dove of above! Make friends of bends!" Or something that rhyme. She didn't know any cats who spoke in rhymes.

She crept in closer, but there was a bang, clatter and poof. She ran quickly inside, hoping the thief of intruder could be caught red handed. A pile of thing had been knocked over, but that was it.

"How strange…" She said to herself quietly. A light happy voice answered from inside her head: "Perhaps. But Tugger is on his way… He heard some commotion; better hide!" _Oh great, voices in my head _and_ Tugger is coming over. _

She slid under her floor of polished and discarded wood. Her family had made them pretty and thrown them out for soft stuff. She had taken the spacious twelve by ten floor boards and dug a small space under them, then moved her belongings and her family-sized tent to the location.

Now she hid in her small, secret dug out area and slowed her breathing massively. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ She held her breath, but Tugger left quickly, probably to spend time with his girls.

"What did I tell you?" Mhm. That _had _been a little creepy.

She exited the underground safe-zone quickly and quietly.

"We'll talk later, quiet for now…" she said in a quick reply to the now designated Mr. Voice.

She quietly stalked over to a den about the same size as her's, but more cramped due to the two inhabitants

"Cori? Milli?" there was nothing. "Coricopat and Tantomile, get out here now!!!! This is an EMERGENCY!" Cori peeked out the makeshift window calmly, already probably invading her mind to find out what the 'emergency' was. But his brow furrowed in confusion and concentration.

Cori and Milli exited their cozy house, walking in creepy unison and concentrating deeply. Their heads turned out opposite ways quickly, then backwards, then to me. _Weirdness squared! _She laughed at her own joke. The telepathic twins glared, raised the same eyebrow and then held their heads high and improved their fancy stepped walk, once again in unison. _They look like show horses… _ She thought this in the back of her mind, and they didn't hear it--or whatever intrusive matter they used to pry open minds and what not.

"The Twin Services at your strange services" the twins chorused in harmonies like wind chimes, high and low.

"Uumm… Why strange?" I said quickly, honestly not knowing.

"Well, we can't find" first Cori, "Mistoffelees." Finished Milli.

"I didn't bring him…" She thought sadly, she should have asked him first. "He wouldn't want to come. Not with _me_, anyway." She began helplessly. If she didn't stop now, she wouldn't be able to at all. "Anyway, it's my head… Or someone else's, in mine." At that, the twins looked concerned. "So?" she said, a little worried herself.

"Hmm. It's another silly but" this time Milli started, and then "Very dangerous magic trick." Cori had finished for her.

"Wait, Misto did this? But…" Oh no, her eyes watered.

Cori and Milli nodded warily. _Oh, gosh. My own Magic Mr. Mistoffelees did this? That's why I knew the voice…_

"Indeed. He has done it for you and your protection. Be grateful." And with that they bounded away to the house, closing the so-called door loudly behind them.

"Ahhh, Misto. Here I come, big shot circus boy."

Misto heard anything in Cass' head, he heard the twins when they stretched their minds to her's. _Ohh, Misto like's her! I know it…_Cori and Milli had chorused privately. Unfortunately, they could here him, to, and had known he was there. So his plan was blown. He sat down heavily in his pipe, flicking his tail. _Here she comes…_

Cass made her way to Misto's, a cruel smirk on her face. This was it, the moment she would shock him with her smartness. But then the voice said "Ahh, Cass. I already know." She spat at his now intrusive-sounding voice.

"Hmm. Can I keep it?" She said, not sarcastic at all.

Mind Misto almost fell over. "Can you what?!?!" He replied after regaining his balance.

"Keep it. We don't… Didn't have secrets then right, so why should we now? I can learn to block it out. It'll be handy, like when you warned me of Tugger. Ugh! You could even make it so I could here _your_ thoughts, if you want." She finished.

Misto wasn't sure. He knew he liked her, but could this be a way to tell her without actually telling her? He decided yes.

"Ok. I'll do it. Be here by sunset. On the dot, Cass!!!"

"Yes sir, sir!! I'll be there!" Cass chimed. She was thrilled. _That Misto never could turn down a queen, could he? _She chuckled and bounded to her place to freshen up before she went to see Magic Mr. Mistoffelees.

Cassandra sat at home freshening up by the pond she had made out of an old black tarp. She had washed it, she'd had Misto make a hole for it, and she'd gently laid it down. When it rained and finished raining, she had taken the thing humans called a strainer, and fished out dirt and nasty things like that. She repeated this process every time it rained. Once, she had taken a fish from the 'tank' at her human house and put it in her pond to catch the next day. Now, first, she had multiple fish, and second, the big fish's tail movements and bottom feeder's appetite had taken over the cleaning job for her.

She sat and used a stick wrapped in algae she had cleaned, brushing her teeth. Then she chewed some mint leaves and rinsed mouth after a tasty and particularly juicy and fat fish meal.

She stood and strutted inside. She stretched out beneath the little plastic window in her floorless tent. The sun warmed her and, after fifteen or twenty minutes, brought out her highlights. She stretched again, standing up.

She rubbed a yellow dandelion flower for eye shadow,

and then drank a potion that Misto had given her to make her coat shiny. She checked the 'clock'. 6:32.

Right on time, she left her cozy and upscale den. As she walked, she wondered why she had gotten so fancy and classy for a little mind magic trick… Maybe because of how good of friends they were? She had just strutted off for Tugger. But that one night before their final day of friendship, he had cried… Oh, god.

Misto wondered if she would come. He really, really loved her, and he had practiced a little private show-of-magic for her. In the end, he pulled out a stuffed heart from the thin air right in front of his real. It was just a 'friends again?' kind of thing. He almost hated her, but he couldn't let her strut around with the Tugger. Then he heard the familiar footsteps of someone steps of a self-conscious strut.

Cass came to the original conjuring cat's house. She thought a soft and polite "Hello?" She wasn't sure about this. Though it had taken her quite long enough to figure it out, but Misto liked her… Mind Misto replied "Hi, Cassy… How are you?" Ok Reeaallyy liked her. So she continued on and let herself in. "Fine." She said, this time aloud.

"Very good, then. Have a seat, will you?" He said. _Always a gentleman, _thought Cassy sarcastically. But then immediately afterwards, _Oh, be quiet, you,_ to herself. But, because he happened to be listening in, also to Misto.

Misto wasn't sure how she liked the gentleman factor. She had sat down and he prepared himself for the show. He was ready, aand: "Presto!!" Cassie's favorite word. _Twirl right, then left, right hand out left hand out clap. Sparkles all around, jump up, land in a split. Close eyes and spread arms, and…_

Cassy was amazed. He had created a solar system! She rose quietly, then ducked as Venus orbited right past her.

"Sit, be careful." It was Misto. Obligingly, she sat beneath the stars. It was wonderful.

Misto stood gently, then pulled as if something were in front of him, and a heart the size of Mars appeared. He tapped it once, muttered something and made a circular motion with his hands. The heart obeyed, and began an orbit around Cassy.

Without thinking about it, Cassy stood and squeezed Misto 'till she heard a _crack! _She let go, smiling shyly. Mist, still staring at her, said "Fix Fast!" and his squished toe, which she had stepped on, repaired itself. This time carefully, Cassy moved forward and rubbed faces with him, and then pulled back reluctantly to watch the solar system go by.

"Now, my brain?" She could have watched the planets forever, but said it none the less.

"Yes" Misto gave her the smile he usually only gave Victoria, and Cass felt warm and safe.

"Hang on," Cassy said, objecting herself. She gave Misto a huge lick on the side of the face, and _then_ stepped back.

"Go ahead." I said to my Misto. _I think I really do like him…_ I thought. I smiled in Misto's direction, seeing him flash his white canines in response. I giggled. It had come together so fast…

Misto waved his hand. Cassy stood still, smiling at him. Misto proceeded to say "Presto Thought So! Connect Dialect!" and it was done. Cassy could hear his thoughts, now, too. _I love you, Cass. I love you._

Cass heard him say the words… Or rather think the thought. _ I think I love you to, magic man, _was her only response other than an enormous smile.

They sat down, not speaking. But it wasn't like they were not communicating. -_Let's go on a walk-_ -_A walk… Ok. You know, I like this! - _ -_Like what? Your own personal solar system? Sitting down? Me? - -Well, I like all those things, but I meant talking in our heads. - -Ohh! Me to! Come on! Let's go.- _

They left and quickly and began their walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Aliana

Chapter two: Somewhere In The Junkyard Midway Through The Walk…

Cass giggled at Misto. They had just sat down on a large junk pile, and Misto had stood up quickly after sitting on hot metal warmed by the sun, only to have Cass laugh at him.

"What?" Misto demanded in a very no-nonsense way. Cass wondered if she should go straight and just say it, or let him wonder why she was laughing at him.

"Tee hee!! Look behind you!" replied Cassy, trying not to crack up to loudly.

Misto turned his head around slowly and warily, waiting for Tugger to pounce on him as a joke from Cass.

"Aaackk! That's disgusting! Unsanitary! Get it off! Eww!" Misto shouted. He sat down and pawed at the used toilet paper stuck to his hind quarters.

"Here," Cass handed him a pair of barbecue tongs, which he proceeded to use quickly and carefully. The moment was so perfect, Cassy didn't want anything to interrupt it.

"Nothing could ruin this moment… I'll never let this be forgotten!" Cassy laughed as Misto scowled at her. But of course Cassy had jinxed it, and with a crash, a mysterious cat she had never seen before came tumbling straight at them, stopping abruptly and gracefully just before colliding with the two of them and hissing, ready to fight.

"Ok… And may I ask who you are?" Cass remarked snidely. _–Ohh… Burn that, mystery cat! - _Thought Misto. Cassy paid no attention. She unsheathed her claws and positioned to spring. She pushed down, lifted a lip in a snarl, and just as she swung her back legs forward and pushed, a huge voice bellowed.

"**NOO**! Cassandra Bastette! **STOP**!"

Cass stopped mid-air and re-sheathed her long, sharp claws. She dropped gracefully to the ground, and stood tall.

"Humph." She puffed her fur slightly and began to strut home, just when a large, old and tottery cat scrambled to her side.

"What?" She said, not looking at him, even though she knew who it was. Old Deuteronomy looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper when I saw what was happening. That cat's name is Aliana. She is a new Jellicle. She came from a home where the men would hurt her. She has a bit of a temper and hasn't been here long, so she's still unfamiliar with the junkyard, and is a tad clumsy. She also is very easily startled and offended. I haven't told anyone she's here yet. You're the first." He explained quickly. Cassy was the only one who didn't practically worship Old D, but they were still good friends.

"I understand… But she just came barging in and she ruined my coat and hissed at me!!" Cassy whined like a newborn.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was wondering…" He trailed away.

"Yes? You were wondering what?" Cassy prodded at the slightly nervous looking Old D.

"I was wondering if you would be her… Well, pretty much a foster mother to her. I can't take care of her-I have other duties- but you, you're not busy, you can be kind and you're disciplinary. She wouldn't need milk, no, goodness no. She's almost 5 months. Just teach her the ways of Jellicles, of cats. That's it. Until she's older… About a year or a year and a half." He finished.

Cassy heard Misto's questioning thoughts back at the junk pile.

"Mistoffelees could play the role of father?" Deuteronomy chuckled softly at his couple joke. Cassandra fumed.

"Humph! Excuse me? Never mind… I'll do it! Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me…" Cassy turned abruptly. She said it just to shock Old D into pausing so she could get away. But then it dawned on her that she had agreed to foster a 5 month old kitten. _Ohh… _She moaned to herself. _This could be bad._

Then Misto came bounding towards her, a frown on his face. _–I told her to stay put.- _He thought to her. But there was something of a smirk on his face. –_Misto? What did you do?! She's barely five months old! Oh no. - _Misto seemed surprised and a little shocked, but not guilty. Maybe he hadn't done something to bad. _–O well, it's nothing much. She just won't be going anywhere until I say so. -_ _-Hmm… You could be a good father to her…- _Oops! Cassy might have thought a little much. -_What? - _Misto sounded very inquisitive._ -I'll explain when we get back to her… ­- _Cass wouldn't give away too much, not yet. _-Very well. Let's go then. - _ And they were off.

"Hello, Aliana. I'm Cassandra. But call me Cass. This is my friend, Misto. We'll be taking care of you." She ran through the scene with Old D, which was a big mistake. Misto chuckled at the couple joke. Cass' once silver fur turned pink all over her face and she focused on Aliana.

Aliana spoke, "Do see his mind? I do. I see the one called Old Deuteronomy's mind, too. And your's as well. That joke did not seem funny to you, but you would be a pretty couple. Really very pretty…" _Oh, great. She reads minds… _ Cass thought.

"It's really great. But I want to meet other people. I can speak through minds, also. Can I meet other people?" Cass thought for a moment. Why not?

"Of course we can see them, Alli. Let's go to my house and get you a snack and clean you up, first."

"Ok. Let's go." She replied, setting it in stone. She began leading the way up the junk pile. Alli was walking reeaallyy slowly, and Cass looked at Misto. He waved a paw and Alli moved at normal speed.

"Umm, Alli? My den is over this way." Cass said to the little five month old kit.

Without a change in expression, the kit somersaulted backwards and looped around to go in the direction I pointed her to, as if that were where she had been going the whole time. Cass stood still and watched her go by, sighing tiredly. _- Just like me… - _She thought gently. Cass thought she saw Aliana raise her head a little higher. _–Mhm, definitely me. -_


End file.
